True love
by Jude Pepper's
Summary: A mi no me importa que Scorpius sea el hijo de un traidor. ¿Saben por que? Porque lo amo. Y cuando uno ama a una persona, no le importa lo que digan los demás. OneShot.


**True love.**

Durante toda la tarde, estuvimos mirando las aguas del lago. Mi mamá nos trajo un poco de chocolate caliente y galletas, luego nos volvió a dejar solos. En ningún momento hablamos. Nos quedamos sumergidos en un silencio. Pero no de esos silencios incómodos, si no, de un silencio que habla.

Observe a Scorpius por un largo tiempo. Sin dudas, es el chico más perfecto que vi en mi vida. Su cabello rubio platinado convinaba perfectamente con sus ojos grises y su piel blanca. Era como si lo hubieran hecho hermoso apropósito.

Pero de repente, una sensación de melancolía me invadió.

Si tan solo las personas vieran a Scorpius como lo veo yo. Quería que dejaran de juzgarlo por ser el hijo de un traidor, que dejaran de mirarlo con odio, que dejaran de decirle insultos. Él no merecía pagar por los errores de Lucius. Draco solo había sido otra víctima más de la tiranía de su padre. Ahora, ambos estaban pagando esos errores, porque quienes daban la cara frente a las personas eran ellos, no Lucius.

Pero las personas no querían creer eso. Ellos preferían pensar que Draco era un traidor y que debió pudrirse en Azkaban con los demás. Y que Scorpius no merecía vivir, porque terminaría convirtiéndose en la misma _porquería_ que su abuelo y su padre.

Sin embargo, las verdaderas porquerías, eran aquellas personas que odiaban a Scorpius por algo que él no tuvo la culpa. Yo quería demostrarle a todo el mundo que Draco cambio, que ya no era aquel muchacho orgulloso y arrogante de antes. Que Scorpius no seguirá los mismos pasos de su abuelo, que el cambiara el destino de la familia Malfoy. Pero por más que intentaba, la gente no quería oírme, ellos seguían creyendo que los Malfoy eran unos traidores, y me dejaron bien claro que no cambiarían de parecer.

Las personas eran tan malas, que cuando Scorpius y yo anunciamos nuestro noviazgo, dijeron que el solo se metía conmigo para cambiar su _reputación_, y engañar a todos para que crean que es buena persona, porque sus verdaderas intensiones eran seguir los pasos de su padre. Pero mi corazón no se equivocaba. Yo estaba segura que Scorpius era diferente, lo veía en sus ojos, en sus sonrisas, en sus actos.

— Iré por mas galletas — hablo Scorpius interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

Yo asentí con la cabeza y observe como se alejaba, siempre erguido, con el mentón arriba, típica postura de un Malfoy.

Eso me gustaba de Scorpius, que a pesar de que las personas lo despreciaran, seguía firme y no bajaba la cabeza ante nadie. Yo realmente lo admiraba. Me demostró que ser descendiente de una familia de traidores, no significa que tu también tengas que seguir el mismo destino que ellos. Asi como también ser hija de unos héroes, no quiere decir que tienes que enamorarme de otro héroe.

Reí para mis adentros al pensar eso. Scorpius volvió con un plato lleno de galletas, y pude notar que sonreía un poco. Cuando lo hacía, se parecía muchísimo a su madre, Astoria Greengrass.

Ahora que me ponía a pensarlo, Astoria sí que es una mujer con agallas. Estuvo en una posición mucho peor, pues Draco era un ex mortifago y un traidor a la vista de todos. Pero aun asi, eso no le importo. No le importo tener que vivir una vida donde las personas los depreciaran, no le importo el hecho de que ella podía ser vista como una traidora también. No le importo nada. ¿Por qué? Porque amaba a Draco, y por el sería capaz de todo. Al igual que yo por Scorpius.

Scorpius se sentó a mi lado y dejo las galletas a un costado. Me sonrió y yo también le sonreí a él. Me puse a pensar que juntos limpiaríamos el apellido Malfoy. Juntos pasaríamos buenos y malos momentos. Juntos recorreríamos todo. Juntos, estaríamos siempre. No me imaginaba un mundo donde él no estuviera. Sería un lugar gris y oscuro.

Sin decir nada, Scorpius paso su mano por mi nuca. Al sentir su fría piel sobre la mía, se me erizo la piel.

— ¿Por qué me amas? — me pregunto, mientras tenia la mirada fija en el agua.

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas? — cuestione confundida.

Me extraño la pregunta. Scorpius y yo no solemos hablar mucho del amor. ¿Por qué lo hacía ahora?

— Tu padre es el _Niño Que Vivió_. Vienes de una familia de héroes ¿Por qué te fijaste en el hijo de un traidor?

Analice la pregunta. Me levante con torpeza, le tome de las manos y lo levante. Cuando estuvimos frente a frente, admire otra vez sus ojos, su rostro, sus labios. Como dije más arriba, nunca vi a un chico más perfecto que el. ¿Por qué lo amaba? Ni yo sabía la respuesta exacta. Lo único que puedo decir es que cuando estoy con él, la piel se me eriza, el corazón me da un brinco, y lo único que quiero es estar siempre a su lado.

— Para mí no eres el hijo de un traidor Scorpius… Para mí, eres un héroe — le susurre al oído, rodeando su cuello con mis brazos y poniéndome de puntitas.

Luego, sentí los brazos de Scorpius rodear mi espalda.

— Te amo — le dije, aunque no hacía falta decir eso porque Scorpius lo sabía. Pero de todas maneras, lo hice.

— Yo también, Lily — dijo rozando sus labios con los míos.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Los_ _personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen a mí, si no a J. K. Rowling._

_**N/A:** Vaya, creo que voy progresando poco a poco, este ya es mi tercer fic de Scorpius & Lily, ¡estoy emocionada! :D _

_Sonara algo raro, pero siempre las historias que hago de esta pareja, las suelo terminar en un día. Asi que espero que mi esfuerzo haya rendido frutos (creo que asi se dice -.-) en simples palabras, espero que les haya gustado :D _

_En fin, comenten o dejare de escribir sobre ellos (?) Es broma, es broma :D_

_¡Adiós, cuídense!_


End file.
